Ruby's Return
by SpaceWonder368
Summary: Sequel to Ruby's Vengeance. I'm Standing refrences in it. The Armageddon of the decade has just began, with Ruby returning, things are pretty bleak and danger spreads everywhere. With only Pearl to save her friends and the journey through space evokes her, will she cross the line with Ruby? Or will it be game over?
1. Chapter 1: Shattered Mirror

Ruby's Return

By Zaynah Richardson

Date Originated: 4/15/14

Genre: Suspense/Adventure

**PLOT: **_-Sequel to Ruby's Vengeance- With a bone-chilling return, Ruby will stop at nothing but to murder and to let his sister suffer. He plans to capture the Gems, leaving Pearl with her dragon, Aqua, on a wild goose-chase throughout Earth and space. But Ruby's one plan will not only destroy our home, but the rest of the galaxy with it. References from "I'm Still Standing" will be included. Must read "Ruby's Vengeance" and "I'm Still Standing" to understand this._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Shattered Mirror**

Looking through her own eyes, her own wild imagination filling her vision. She felt her stomach twist, and her vision swirled. She felt a cold blade slashed her skin, and she felt numb. Nothing. She heard a laughter haunting her eardrums, holding her in suspense. Then, everything turned _black_.

* * *

Pearl gasped awake, gripping her waist as she tried to find some comfort. Her pupils widened as she hears her door opening. She summons her spear out of spite, preparing to attack. To her relief, it was just her dragon: Aqua.

"Pearl, are you okay? You didn't get any nightmares, did you sweety?" Pearl shakes her head. "No...flashbacks." "Of what?" "Of myself being stabbed by my hologram." "You...got stabbed again?" "I'm sorry." Aqua embraced her, telling her its okay. "Go back to bed." "But Gems don't need sleep." "You do, you look exhausted." "Okay." As Pearl fell back 'asleep,' she was unaware of the worst is yet to come.

And what is the worst you may ask? Well, it will come off as something rather...chilling...

The next day was so ordinary. No Gem monsters. No threats. Just normal. Somehow, this interests Garnet, Pearl, and Aqua. It was such a mystery, a puzzle, a riddle that something would come off as suspicious. Pearl's visions for one thing was something they ALWAYS check out. Her visions were something extraordinary and unusual, coming off as future dreams about what's going to happen. And _today _was the day of that vision.

Shocking, isn't it?

Rushing outside, the Gems find a meteor pulsing through gale force winds, moving as fast as light itself. Citizens in Beach City gaze in awe and horror, speculating at the huge, enormous rock.

Garnet formed her gauntlets, ready to punch out that sucker. Her gaze was set on everybody, yelling in a high voice, "EVERYONE, GET OUT OF HERE...NOW!" On cue, they left.

The rest of the Gems however, stayed put. Pearl takes a step forward, walking towards Garnet and ignoring her leader's warning. She summons her spear, a determined glare on her face. Garnet and Aqua gaped, staring at Pearl like she's gone crazy. "What are you doing?" The Gem leader questioned, her eyebrows scrunched in worry. With gritted teeth, Pearl answered as she held her spear up high, "My job."

The meteor came closer, closer. It grew a fiery sphere of space rock, ready to be blown off. And without hesitation, Pearl and Garnet plunged their weapons into it.

Then, everything was engulfed in a red, bloody light.

It then enveloped vision and color back to them, and the scene was disastrous. A war zone. A _wasteland_. Steven had his jaw drop in shock. _How could one little meteor cause_- He stopped his thoughts as he glances at Pearl, who was _frozen_ like a statue, and in a trance.

_This could only mean one thing: Ruby._

* * *

To Be Continued

Uh oh...things have gotten so dark so fast...

And Ruby just returned...resurrected from the death...creepy, isn't it? And no, he isn't a zombie. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2: Rage

Ruby's Return

By Zaynah Richardson

Chapter 2 everybody, prepare for some MAJOR awesomeness!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Rage**

Ruby wields his weapon, and Pearl zooms to him, each weapons clashing with each other. The menace didn't expect his sister to attack him so fast, and so quick. It left him quite surprised that she didn't back down from a fight. The glare in her eyes were fiery and intense with pure motivation. This proves how determined Pearl is.

"Why...what are YOU doing here?" she questioned, her tone venomous. Ruby grinned. He always enjoyed tormenting her, making her feel hopeless and petrified. He knows very well of getting under her skin. "Take a look for yourself." Pearl spuns her head around, her expression changing to horror in an instant. "No..." She rushes through the rubble and debris, checking and calling out for friends and family.

What she saw was just horrible. Her friends were awake and alert, but had minor injuries due to the meteor. She stares at Steven, noticing how confused he looks. Pearl then widened her eyes. "Wait...where's...where's Aqua-?" She paused as a roar stun her ears, and she glances in awe. Aqua was slammed to the ground, injured severely. Cuts and scars painted all over his body. Pearl covers her mouth as her eyes grew wide, huge.

The others rush to the side with her, and couldn't imagine such horror. Steven was concerned, and Garnet and Amethyst each put hands on Pearl's shoulders.

"He's going to be okay," Amethyst assured. "He will be," Garnet added, "Just stay calm, no need to be upset." Ruby approaches near them with a cruel smirk, amused by Pearl's hands clenching and herself shaking. "Well, well, well, looks like you didn't need him after all, did ya-"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Pearl clashed into Ruby in a flash, in a blink of an eye. She had an enraged expression. Her teeth grind hard as her sapphire eyes glow a dangerous snow white. Her gem was also glowing as well. "YOU...WILL...SUFFER!" She spats, throwing Ruby onto the ground. She flung her head back and screamed in fury, punching Ruby in the jaw so hard that you can hardly see her. Her moves were so quick and fast it was blinding. Ruby grabbed her arm, pushing her to the ground. Pearl then recovered and stands back up, still not done with him.

The whole place was wrecked with a sickening stench of smoke crawls along the atmosphere. Ruby has managed the get the best of Pearl by harming Aqua to a pulp. The way Pearl looked was not only scary, but enough to give you nightmares at night. Her gem was sparking like a lens flash, blinding. And her eyes were a piercing sapphire blue. White energy encircled around her, and she demolished half of the street by rage. She launches a truck at Ruby, who seemed delighted by this. "Well, I'll leave you with this problem," he stated cruelly as he vanishes in a mist.

Pearl slashes buildings with her spear, and yells in anger. Steven's eyes widened at the scene. Has Pearl lost it? He never imagined her as angry as this. Pearl tears up part of the street by slamming her fists into it. She breaths heavily, and grits her teeth. Amethyst and Garnet charged toward Pearl, yet Pearl punched them into a skyscraper. Amethyst submits a laser and Pearl dodges it. Garnet whacks Pearl down, yet Pearl slamms he into a store. Garnet and Amethyst each pins her down.

"Pearl, CALM DOWN!" Amethyst yelled, "Aqua's fine!" "NO!" Pearl boomed as tears ran down her cheeks, "He's gone and its my fault!" "He's okay!" Steven assured, showing the injured dragon besides him. Aqua lift his head to stare at Pearl. "I'm alright sweetie," he said. Garnet and Amethyst watch as Pearl calmed, and shakes her head. Pearl's vision blurred in and out, _tilting _and her world _spinning_. She shuts her eyes and collapsed.

"Pearl!"

The group ran towards her. Aqua puts her on her back, concerned of this happening. He places a hand on Pearl's forehead, feeling her gem. "She's going to be alright," he informed, "This normally happens when she grew enraged." Steven couldn't imagine this. Just Garnet and Amethyst sighed in worry, knowing she'll be okay.

_Still, Steven wondered: What just happened?_

* * *

To Be Continued

Woah, this was long! I hope you guys enjoy this! I really like how this chapter came out! Leave a review please!


	3. Chapter 3: Hope

Ruby's Return

By Zaynah Richardson

Chapter 3, and this one is a little toned down, but I hope you can enjoy it anyway!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hope**

Pearl slowly opened her eyes to the piercing light stunning her eyes and the sound of voices ring her ears. Everything seemed blurry as she tried to move up and stand from where she fallen, but her dizziness made it even more difficult for her to even stand or walk. With a groan, she landed in Aqua's arms. She felt completely _drained_.

"Aqua...?" she asked in a weak tone, looking around her surroundings, "Where...where am I?" "Shhh...don't speak," Aqua told her, his claw soothing her cheek, "Your anger...went the best of you again. You destroyed part of the city, honey..." "I...I did this? But...you...you were hurt...R-Ruby battered you down..." "He did...but you let your temper out of control...you lost yourself within it. I kept you calm." "I...I tried Aqua," Pearl speaked, tears gushing down her face like a waterfall, "I tried to help them, I tried to prevent my brother from doing this...and its my fault he's that way!" Aqua stares in concern. "Pearl..."

"I should've been in that explosion with my people!" The Gem shouted, sobbing. Aqua embraced her, his eyes beaming. "Listen to me sweetie, don't you ever say that about yourself! You tried your best and I know you are my little girl, the one who can save us. Your mother will be very proud." "Does mom know about this? What about mom? I...I haven't seen her in like-" "Pumpkin, she's here...with us...watching us...I'm sure she knows how good you are, I love you sweetheart." "I love you too Aqua."

Pearl snuggled near Aqua, happy that she could at least find some comfort. Ruby left her with emotional scars, leaving her...unscathed. Though, there was something she once heard-Something odd and peculiar about Earth's very own ancient gem crystals. It could be a reason why Ruby came to Earth.

Yet, something rolled in her mind: How did Ruby came back to life? She remembered so clearly that it was just like yesterday: She killed him when she blast him with that laser from the Laser Cannon that belonged to Rose Quartz. Now, the question is: How and why did he came back to life?

It was like a puzzle with misplaced pieces, a mystery with foreseen clues. Ancient crystals...Earth...Ruby...came back to life. She repeated the clues in her head, thinking so hard to solve this equation.

_Ancient crystals...Earth...Ruby...came back to life. _Her eyes then widened as she realizes the truth. The crystals that the Gem planets had must of brought him back to life, and he's going to get Earth's crystals to gain stronger. "What is it, sweetie?" Aqua questioned as Pearl snapped out of her thoughts.

_With a look of understanding, Pearl answered, "I know what Ruby wants."_

* * *

To Be Continued

Oh my...what's going to happen next? Well, leave a review and when I post the next chapter, you will know...


	4. Chapter 4: Upgrade

Ruby's Return

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is chapter 4, hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Upgrade**

Pearl was working on upgrades for Amethyst, who was quite bored at the time being. "Uggh...Pearl, can you stop now? I'm so tired...," Amethyst moaned. "Nonsense," Pearl assured back, she moves the wrench to tighten the bolt, "Just...one...more..." "You do realize you're the one fighting him, right?" Amethyst said, her voice fills with clarity, "I know I look awesome now, but that doesn't mean I can save your butt. You have to face Ruby..."

At the mention of Ruby's name, Pearl dropped the wrench as her eyes largened to the size of moons. Clang! She shaked as memories call back to her, and each one was terrifying. Amethyst noticed this expression and immediately shakes Pearl out of trance. It took a while until Pearl came back to reality.

"Are you alright?" Amethyst asked in concern. Pearl blinked a few times before responding, "Y...Yeah...just...just another flashback." "Are you sure you're going to be okay? These flashbacks are bothering you...I can tell..." Pearl shakes her head, sighing. "No...I'm alright." Amethyst was unsure about this. "Kay'...but, how are you going to fight him if he hurt you bad enough?"

"Fear not Amethyst...," Pearl replied happily, picking up a high-tech suit with gadgets surrounding it, "I've been working on this..." Amethyst's sympathy washed away as excitement filled her, "Awwwww yeah! Let's kick some butt!" Pearl puts on the suit. "I thought you never asked." As she moved, she holds her head, grunting. "Uggh..." "Pearl?" Amethyst spoke, her eyes towards the slim Gem, "Are you-" "I'm fine," Pearl answered weakly while leaning on a wall, "I guess I'm still exhausted from that last battle. Besides, we have to move..." She trotted forward, with a worried Amethyst following right behind her.

In downtown Beach City, Ruby was causing havoc among the streets. He submits bombs on buildings and streets. "Where are those crystals?" he questioned to the citizens, he then chuckled, "Oh well, guess I have some city to destroy then..."

As he continued more chaos, Pearl stands in front of him in bravery, despite how weary she felt. Her suit beeped rapidly as she tosses a missile at her brother. Ruby countered that missile, and landing near Pearl. "Ready for a rematch?" Emotions of panic and anger swirled within Pearl, all vying for control. "I'm always ready, Ruby..."

The siblings throw punches at each other, each dodging and attacking. Ruby grabbed a metal pole and smacked Pearl with it. She breathed heavily, her fists prepared. She flicked Ruby and summoned her blade, and it clashed with the pole. The weapons smashed into each other in a fast paced motion, and it seemed endless.

It seemed endless until...Amethyst shoots a beam from her laser cannon, formed by her robotic arm. Ruby grunted from the impact, outraged. "So, you have upgrades I see." Amethyst casts a dark look. "I got it from the best." Her laser clashed into Ruby once more, and the menace fell within depths of the street.

Pearl takes deep breaths, collapsing on her knees as she tried to kept her world from spinning. Amethyst rushes to her, saying, "Let's take you home." "What?" Pearl stared at her like she's crazy, "I can't leave you like this!"

_"You gave me an upgrade, besides," Amethyst stoods proudly, "I can take him on my own."_

* * *

To Be Continued

Hmmm...that was something, wasn't it? Amethyst taking on this mission? Gasp! In the next chapter, you'll find out what's going to happen next.

Leave reviews!


	5. Chapter 5: Beyond History

Ruby's Return

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is Chapter 5 everyone! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Beyond History**

It took a while for Amethyst to come back. This worried Steven...and the young boy wants to know what Ruby desires, why the crystals are important. Today is the day he learned what it meant.

Garnet and Pearl foretold the history and why it ever came true.

"_The Earth's crystals came just right beyond humans' imagination. In its own hearth, it became the very reason why Earth is still here. Not exploding to a massive fire sphere of doom. The bloodshed of humans started all with Obsidian, who relied on killing to attain power. Some Gems grew dark, which result that BloodStone came for blood and greed. And MoonStone, the Gem that stirs fear into everyone_."

Steven's eyes widened at this information. "Woah...so that's how they came this way." Garnet nodded. "Yes, but that created a civil war among Gems, and all were vying for the crystals."

"Yet, one Gem saved the crystals," Pearl added, "Your mother, _Rose Quartz_. She was a Gem goddess, powerful and gentle to life around her. She spent her breath to hide these crystals in five major places:

The nature side of Japan, the lost jungle with a volcano, the sea, the Grand Canyon, and even...space itself. Anyone can be so vile to control this world, yet...Ruby wants them. And he will stop at nothing to-"

She stopped as she heard and explosion occurred on the east side of the place. Garnet summoned her gauntlets, marching outside.

"You two stay here, I'll take care of this."

_And she was off._

* * *

To Be Continued

I hope you guys enjoy the history for the Earth crystals. Leave reviews please!


	6. Chapter 6: What He Wants

Ruby's Return

By Zaynah Richardson

Chapter six, another awesome chapter by me! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 6: What He Wants**

Everything was in abolition, chaos. Something terrible must of happen, but what? What could it be? What could be the one thing that caused this?

_**RUBY.**_

That menace has once again caused Beach City havoc, and he has now captured all the Gems _except _Pearl. But why? It was always the process of what he wants. But what he could of wanted?

_**THE EARTH CRYSTALS.**_

Ruby and Pearl were fighting aggressively, anger filling their veins. "What do you want from me!?" she questioned her brother, "You first captured my friends, now THIS? What is your problem with me!?" Ruby placed her in a headlock. "You know exactly what I want, Pearl. I want those Earth crystals, and those crystals I shall have! You know where to start from-"

SLAP!

Pearl attacked Ruby with a great force to the face, then she kicked him to the ground. "I know, but you only do that to gain control, ISN'T IT? You're horrible Ruby, thinking you can manipulate me like-"

BANG!

Ruby slammed her to the ground. "Yes, I CAN manipulate you like that, but listen sister, if you don't give me those crystals, your friends...will DIE." That last word made Pearl shudder, and she couldn't object to this anymore.

_She has to get the crystals, in order to save her friends._

* * *

To Be Continued

A dash of suspense and drama, eh? Well, I hope you enjoy this and leave a review!


	7. Chapter 7: The Adventure Begins

Ruby's Return

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is chapter 4! I hope you enjoy! This is short because of FCAT testing, so I hope you understand.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Adventure Begins**

[JAPAN, 6:14 P.M.]

Pearl takes a moment to feel the entire spectrum of the nature side of Japan. Her eyes went wide to the size of golfballs. Never had she seen a place so majestic, so beautiful before.

It was filled with temples, a small training area, and so much more. Cherry Blossom trees all painted all over the place. This place was the one place Pearl always dreamed of going. After all, she admires the Japanese culture.

She and Aqua zoom around the place, quite enthralled by the gorgeous scenery. Pearl dodged an attack from a ninja lurking from the shadows, and attacked. She speculated of what it could be. Of what this side of Japan could be. It certainly wasn't hussling and bussling like Tokyo. No, this was _completely _different.

This entire side of Japan was way different. Ninjas, martial arts, culture, and masters of chi and balance.

The Earth crystal for Japan is strangely hidden. It could be in a temple, a shrine, or a wide-ranged village.

Pearl walks around the place, her spear at the ready. Her eyes focused on the path in front of her, and she couldn't believe what she saw: The entire village. And there was a huge shrine encircling it.

Pearl now knows what she must do:

_Enter the dragon._

* * *

To Be Continued

And now we start the Japan journey, Yay! And this is not your ordinary Japan after all...enter the dragon.

Leave reviews!


	8. Chapter 8: The Japanese Village

Ruby's Return

By Zaynah Richardson

Chapter 8, yay! I hope you enjoy this even though its short.

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Japanese Village**

The large, vibrant city of Japan was gleaming and shimmering in the moonlight. Pearl stares around, rushing about. She is curious of this side of Japan. Ninjas were everywhere, preparing to attack them first. Her main priority is entering that shrine, to retrieve the first Earth crystal.

Aqua roared water at the some opponents, his concern washed all over his face. "Pearl, are you sure you know what you're doing? What if you get hurt?" "Shhh...," Pearl said, placing her hand on his snout, "I'll make it in there, I know I can. The question is...how to do it?" she ponders and ponders. Then, a light bulb form on her head. "I got it! I can burst in there by creating a force to let myself get inside!"

Aqua gave her a quizzical look. "Are you sure you know how to make that?" "Aqua, I'm a mechanic, I built things. It will take some time, but I can get in that shrine." She holds her spear at the ready. "I just hope we don't come across something dangerous...or peculiar by any-" "WATCH OUT!"

Pearl dodged from a sparking creature called Obnibi. "Obnibi? What?" "Obnibi. I feared this is what could they use." "Who?" "The ninjas, they don't want you snooping around at their home, so that's why there's Obnibi. We have to be _real _careful, who knows what could happen?"

Pearl nods. "You're right, we need to stay alert, vigilant." She placed her hand on her chin in deep thought. "We need to...stay hidden."

"There's always such a thing called 'lurking in the shadows' Pearl." Then, it all came together. "That's it!"

Pearl suddenly creates a ninja outfit from her gem, and a black cloak for Aqua. "Here, wear this." She placed the cloak over Aqua, who was utterly confused. "Pearl, this is a wonderful idea, but are you sure this will work?" "Don't worry Aqua," Pearl responds, placing her outfit, "I know exactly what to do."

She and Aqua hides in the garden, hiding from the ninjas. They explore among the place, eventually finding the shrine. "Now, there's a simple way to-"

SMASH!

Pearl stares at Aqua, shocked. Aqua had burst the doors open with his claws. "Wha...? How did...you...-" "There are many things you need to learn about chi Pearl, now c'mon, let's go."

_They entered the shrine, only to yet find another long path to the crystal._

* * *

To Be Continued

Alright! Another chapter done! I hope you enjoy and please review! I will try to make my chapters longer!


	9. Chapter 9: The Shrine

Ruby's Return

By Zaynah Richardson

Yay! Chapter 9 is here! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Shrine**

When they entered, they weren't prepared to what happened. Pearl dodged very quickly with her own spear, and she seemed surprised. And she now knows exactly why its frighting: She's fighting the dark mattered version of HERSELF.

"Wha...what? You're...me!" The dark mattered Pearl, which is covered in black with red eyes, responded, "Of course I am. I came from another dimension, a dimension where Obsidian wins. How rewarding, isn't it? And your brother, our brother, Ruby, send me here to exterminate YOU." "Funny, because you're out of luck...ME."

Dark Pearl thrusts her dark spear forward, and Pearl dodged it. Pearl and her dark self smashed their swords together, and Pearl striked. Her spear hit Dark Pearl, yet Dark Pearl tossed her over the place. Pearl rushed over and swung her spear around, yet harming the evil Pearl by herself. She punched her and slammed her into the ground. Dark Pearl grabbed her and dragged her across the grass, using her as a weapon and throwing her everywhere.

Aqua already went to get the crystal. Even though Pearl was in danger, her know he has to get the crystal first, then help Pearl. As he did, he gaped at the horror Dark Pearl created.

Pearl gets back on her feet from the debris, dirt and blood all over her skin. Yet, she ignored that and continued punching the stuffing out of Dark Pearl. Her gem shot a laser, clashing into Dark Pearl. Dark Pearl, pressured from the fight, was decommissioned. Defeated at last.

Pearl smiled in victory, and proudly stares at Aqua. "So, you got the crystal, huh?" :Yes...now, is it time for us to go to the jungle now to retrieve that crys-" A roar shakes the place. To their surprise, a giant gem creature was approaching Tokyo. Pearl summoned her spear.

"_Nope. We have one more to take care of_."

* * *

To Be Continued

Yay! This chapter is finished! Please leave reviews! Next chapter coming soon!


	10. Chapter 10: Tokyo Attack

Ruby's Return

By Zaynah Richardson

Chapter 10 is finally here! And its the last chapter of the Japan era!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Tokyo Attack**

The enormous creature was ravaging Tokyo City, obliterating everything in its path. Pearl and Aqua thrust forward, making a spiral attack at the monster. It was highly effective.

The monster urched a scream, and picks up a car, throwing it at the Gem and the dragon. "Duck!" The two ducked while the vehicle crashed into a skyscraper, crashing it down. Pearl grabs the vehicle back, and tosses it back at the creature. She rides on Aqua, saying, "Let's show this thing what we're made of, Aqua."

Aqua flies with his gigantic wingspan, and roars sizziling water at the monster, burning it. The monster grabs Pearl, crushing her with its hand. Pearl screams in pain, the impact of that hand is slightly crushing her insides. All she could do is cry for help.

Aqua grew enraged. _No one _hurts his little girl. He whacks the creature with his wings, and clawed him like a fruit. The monster releases Pearl, and the Gem slowly falls from the grip. Aqua zooms by and catches her in his arms. "I...I got you. Don't worry." "Aqua?" Pearl asked, staring at her dragon, "What...what's happening?" "Shhhh...don't speak. Just close your eyes and rest. I stopped the monster."

Pearl slept in his arms, too much in pain to even stay awake. Aqua held her close and stared at the semi-dead monster. "Don't ever hurt her again," he threatened, "If Ruby did this to her, he will be sorry. I promise you that.

_He takes off, flying to the next location for the next Earth crystal._

* * *

To Be Continued

Chapter 10 is done! And now we're going to enter the jungle area! I hope you enjoy and leave reviews!


	11. Chapter 11: The Jungle

Ruby's Return

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is chapter 11, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Jungle**

The jungle was more likely their worst enemy as they arrived. Why? Because as they arrived, an android approached them. It was a sphere with a neon red eye and legs, producing sonic waves around the place. Pearl was ready with her spear, and she aimed it at the robot. With a slice, one of the robot's legs was chopped off, but it wasn't over yet.

The robot lurched its sonic screams at the Gem, blowing her away. Pearl struggled through the hurling winds and she threw her spear at the robot, exploding it. The android imploded, causing Pearl to be swept off her feet and crash to the ground.

She shakes the dirt and ash out of her hair, sighing. She stares at the place around her, surprised. The jungle was widespread and tropical, along with tall structures of pedestals among the place. There was strange cravings on them, what could it mean? She ponders about that. If there was ancient writing, then there must be civilization.

She faces Aqua, saying, "C'mon, we've got a crystal to retrieve." Aqua exhaled, clearly concern of Pearl. As they trotted forward, they couldn't help but gaped. A blue spectrum of light was from the sky, projecting pedestals like a remote. Reverse. Inverse. Forward. Backward. Peculiar. Then, it finally came together in Pearl's mind.

"Ruby did this..." "It's obvious he did but-" He stopped as a blaring horn scrape their eardrums. They followed the sound, interested yet curious of what it could be. To their surprise, they found wild, strange Gems of the jungle. One approached them with a grin. She was draped in a teared up leaf dress and a robe made of tiger fur. She also has a crown made of jewels. Her skin was slightly jade and her eyes are dark green along with her hair.

"_Hello, I am Chief Amazonite. I am the ruler of the tribal Gems known as...the Israels_."

* * *

To Be Continued

Its done! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! Chapter 12 coming soon!


	12. Chap 12: The Israels And The Dark Pearl

Ruby's Return

By Zaynah Richardson

Chapter 12 is here, and its coming with a bang! I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Israels and The Dark Pearl**

Amazonite looks troubled. "You don't have much time, you have to get into the volcano and retrieve that crystal. It seems like Ruby is winning." Pearl stares off at a dark reflection, knowing her alternate self was there. "You guys take care of my dark double, I'LL go in the volcano!"

She run off without another word, leaving the Israels. Aqua followed her, worried. "Pearl, there's no way you can go in there by yourself!" "I have to, I have no choice!"

She approaches the volcano, finding the lava Earth crystal in its place. Unfortunately, something happened. Suddenly, she was uplifted into the high air, and sent to the depths of the sudden volcano. The most horrible thing has occurred, and now...she finds Ruby in his place.

He was holding three crystals in his hand, smirking. "Hello dear sister, prepare to deliver those crystals?" "You set me up!" "Yes, indeed I did, and now, you bring in those crystals...or your friends will die." Pearl throws the crystals over. "Here! Take them!" Ruby chuckled, holding all Earth crystals in his hand, "Such an unwise decision Pearl..." He glowed a deep red, and his eyes ghostly white.

He laughed and he and Pearl disappeared, disappeared to a space station. Ruby takes a glimpse at his captives and sister. "Now, only one last thing to do," he proclaimed with a grin, "To kill the one person you love..." He holds a knife, approaching Pearl. "But, why not kill you first?"

"NO!"

Steven, Garnet, and Amethyst all rush to Pearl and Steven formed his bubble. Yet, one Gem wasn't in the bubble. Someone hit Ruby in the face, yet Ruby smacked her back. It was Diamond, and she was furious.

"You...you are a monster, a monster! How dare you do such a thing to our sister? To OUR family?" Diamond holds out her weapon. "Forget it, you aren't part of our family. You are-"

SMASH!

Everyone looks in complete shock. There was Ruby's laughter and Diamond's scream of agony. Diamond was frozen, and the cold blade was impaled in her gem. She fell in a heap. Pearl slammed her hands on the bubble, screaming Diamond's name.

"**DIAMOND**!"

The bubble dissipated immediately, and Pearl kneels down to her sister, crying and sobbing. Garnet and Amethyst each comforted her. Steven glares at Ruby with a dark look, and his shield appeared.

_Before he can attack, Ruby disappeared, leaving the Gems in turmoil._

* * *

To Be Continued

Nooo! Diamond! Things are about to get ugly now, yes'm. Please leave reviews and chapter 13 is coming soon!


	13. Chapter 13: Earth In Chaos

Ruby's Return

By Zaynah Richardson

Here is chapter 13, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Earth In Chaos**

The destruction of the entire place was disastrous. Beach City was in complete ruins, with tornadoes and hail launching at it. Everything was spiraling out of control. The wreckage was just the beginning. Lava oozed from a nearby volcano, creating a landslide that crushed parts of the Funland Carnival. The half of the city was nothing but dust. Greg Universe escorted the Beach City citizens in the Gem Headquarters with the help of Connie.

At last, the Crystal Gems and Aqua appeared. "Boy, am I glad to see you!" Greg proclaimed, "Ruby is destroying everything in his path!" Amethyst grits her teeth in frustration as her fists balled up. "UGH! Let's take him down already! Right Pearl?" Pearl's fists tightened and shake. "Pearl?"

Pearl summoned her spear, angrily dashing through the destroyed town, trying to find her brother. The others follow her immediately. Pearl approached Ruby with tears pouring from her eyes. Ruby chuckled. "Oh, poor, poor Pearl. It's so sad Diamond is gone forever, isn't she? Just like everyone else I killed." Pearl spoke through rage and sobs, "YOU...YOU HEARTLESS EXCUSE OF A BROTHER! You...you killed Diamond! Why would you do such a thing?" Ruby grinned, caressing Pearl's tear-streaked cheek. "Oh sister...don't cry," he yanked on her hair, "Why cry when you can enjoy all of this? Listen Pearl, she _deserved _to die, the _humans _deserve to die, even Steven." "Why do you hate me so much? Why did you turn into this being? What did Obsidian do to you?"

Ruby swatted her away, sending her flying into a wall. The debris buried her to the ground. Steven gaped and tended to her. He grabbed Pearl out of the wreckage, and the weakly Gem angrily stared at her sibling. Steven stares at her in shock, and he shielded his eyes from her eyes and gem sparking brightly.

Pearl placed Ruby in a headlock, yet Ruby grabbed Steven, holding a knife. He placed it near Steven's gem. "Let me go, or he dies." Pearl stood there, frozen and petrified. Steven gulped. "Pearl, don't listen to him! Don't be afraid! Kill him!" Pearl shuddered, her eyes grew wide at the thought.

Garnet and Amethyst rush over, but Ruby stopped them. "One step closer...and your precious boy is gone forever..." Ruby laughed and tapped Steven's gem, causing dark energy or goop to consume him. "STOP!" Pearl shouted, noticing Steven choking and coughing. Ruby holds out his weapon and whacked it against Steven, hitting him in the stomach. "**NO**!"

With a sickening crack, Ruby's gem was crushed by Pearl's spear. The dark goop disappeared from Steven and Steven fell unconscious. Ruby's body disappeared and turned to red dust, along with his gem. Pearl realized what she did and she sobbed, horrified that she killed her own brother, her own kind. Aqua walked to her and pulled her into a hug, comforting her. Garnet and Amethyst each carried Steven and also comforted Pearl.

_At last, Ruby was finally defeated._

* * *

To Be Continued

One last chapter to go and we're done! Please review!


	14. Chapter 14: Pearl's Final Decision

Ruby's Return

By Zaynah Richardson

The final chapter! Yeah! I'm FINALLY done with this!

* * *

**Chapter 14, Last chapter: Pearl's Final Decision**

The next day was quiet. It was the day of Diamond's funeral. Pearl locked herself in her room, and the Gems were awfully concerned of that. Steven knocked on her door, and it opened.

Pearl was in her bed, holding a picture of Diamond in her hands. She hugs it and cries. Steven approached her. "Pearl, I'm so sorry for all of this happening." "No...its mine." "Pearl, stop blaming yourself on everything. Ruby did this, I'm glad you killed him. I really am-" "So what? I murdered him, Steven. MURDERED him! I...I should of been killed, not Diamond." Tears rush down her cheeks. "Oh Diamond...why did you have to go?"

She zooms out of her room to outside, and Steven followed her. She goes to her destroyed Cherry Blossom Tree, and Diamond's tombstone was in front of it. "I'm sorry Diamond...I'm sorry." Steven kneels down to her, yet Pearl hugged the grave. "Everytime I sleep, I have a nightmare of your death. I can't take it anymore. I won't kill anyone or anything...never again."

Steven sighs. "Can you talk to her?" he asked Aqua, "She's really upset and she won't listen to me." Aqua slowly walks to her, questioning, "Pearl, are you okay?" Pearl sniffled, crying. "Oh Pearl, shhh...it's going to be okay, I promise." "I'm done with this Aqua, I'm done." "Pearl, listen to yourself, this is getting a little too far. You're going to have to kill your enemy, and that's okay." "But it hurts." "I know, I know. I miss Diamond too."

After Pearl cried herself to sleep, Aqua placed her in bed. Steven glances at them, exhaling. "I just hope she's going to be okay." "She is," Garnet told him, "Just give her time." Amethyst nods. "Don't worry bud, she'll be better in no time."

And that was that. Pearl made a decision, and she decided to keep protecting Earth, just only kill enemies when she has to.

_And she lives up to that vow._

**~END~**

* * *

Man, I can't believe I'm done with another story! I'm so happy that I'm done! Now I can work on "Scars" and start "Recovery." I hope you enjoy this story and leave reviews!


End file.
